Outlast Montage
Outlast Montage is a montage video highlighting some of the moments from the girls's Outlast playthrough. As such, it uses footage from that series. This video was uploaded on July 21st, 2014 and was the 117th video uploaded onto the channel. This montage video was the first to have the girls introduce the video, with Renae and Andrea being the hosts. Clips Used Part One *Stacy approaching a bathroom door that closes and attempts to open it. *Sydney commenting that she likes libraries and opens the library door, only to get jumped. *Stacy opening the library door and gets jumped by the corpse. *Mariya going through a tight space only to be grabbed and thrown by Walker, which makes her scream. *Stacy seeing someone busting through a door at the end of the hallway and asks how to kill him. Part Two *Stacy entering a locker a bit too late as Walker throws her out of it. She then states that she wants to kill him. *Mariya running to and hiding under the bed but the Variant sees her and drags her from under the bed, making her scream. *Sydney commenting that she doesn't need to hide and walks out of the room only to get jumped by the Variant. *Mariya panicking as she runs from a Variant but fails to jump over a table, as the Variant kills her, making her frustrated. Part Three *Renae and Andrea climbing up a hole only to be jumped by a Variant, making them scream. *Sydney getting chased by a group of Variants and attempts to close a door, only to close it on the wrong side. *Andrea attempting to run away from a group of Variants but dies, frustrating her, but she is relieved that she has hit a checkpoint before realizing that the Variants are still coming for her. *Mariya and Sydney lands on a pile of corpses, Mariya being grossed out while Sydney wants to know what brand the camera is since it has survived so much. Part Four *Renae, Sydney, and Andrea crawling through a small space and gets jumped by a Variant, making them scream. *Andrea attempting to lure a Variant in a straitjacket into a cell. *Sydney getting attacked by a Variant before another Variant saves her, she then thanks the Variant that saved her. *Renae telling a Variant in a cell that if he shakes it once it's fine but is he shakes it two times that he's playing. *Mariya hiding in a locker, commenting that she always has to keep her hands of the mouse when Walker gets close, before Walker opens the locker and throws her out of it, angering her. Part Five *Renae resigning to the fact that she has to go towards the Male ward before getting jumped by a corpse. *Andrea attempting to get away from Walker in the sewers but fails to jump onto a ladder. *Mackenzie running through a hallway before a Variant runs towards and pasts her, making her confused as to what to do. Part Six *Renae walking into a room hoping for batteries but is annoyed when she doesn't find any. *Andrea realizing that she has to move the barricade off the door and pushes it whilst in panic. The Variants then bust the other door open, making her scream. *Renae crawling through a small space but is angry that she went to a place she's already been, before getting dragged out by a Variant. *Sydney attempting to find the way to escape but ends up running into the group of Variants who kill her. *Mackenzie running unsure where to go and ends up not making the crucial jump which kills her. She's unsure of what happened before realizing that she has to do the chase again, saying that she thought she had it. *Renae managing to get away from the Variants and is relieved. *Andrea entering the food elevator to get away from the Variants only to be greeted by a figure, which makes her scream. Part Seven *Mackenzie noticing that Trager isn't wearing any pants and is grossed out by it. *Sydney cringing and looking away from the screen as Trager cuts off Miles's fingers. *Andrea looking at a Variant tied to a bed and noticed that he has no genitals. Part Eight *Mackenzie hiding under the bed and telling Miles's to breathe quieter. *Andrea jumping from a cutscene of Trager forcing himself into the elevator. *Mackenzie commenting that a mechanic would be pissed at Miles's for the damage he's done. She also observes the corpse and is grossed out by it before realizing that she's recording it. *Andrea gleefully walking onto the puddle of blood before realizing that everyone will know that she was in the bathroom. Part Nine *Mackenzie approaching a Variant by a bathtub and gets offended when the Variants asks if she has a "ducky that needs cleaning" before realizing he's talking to the corpse in the tub. *Andrea about to go through a tight space before aborting it as she sees Walker on the other end. *Mackenzie hiding in a locker but Walker drags her out of it, angering her. She then realizes that she can still escape and does so. *Sydney entering the kitchen before getting jumped by a Variant, making her scream. *Renae opening a door and encounters the Walrider, making her scream, she then says that she thought there was only insane people in the asylum not "demons". Part Ten *Renae approaching a cardboard sign that says "Drive in the nails" which she calls not romantic. Part Eleven *Andrea going into a room, confused as to whether she saw the twins before she finds them and gets killed by them. This makes her scream and throw the controller. *Andrea hiding under a bed and notices one of the twins and his genitals. *Renae getting mad when the camera begins to roll of the broken floor and down into the floors below. Part Twelve *Renae hearing and wondering who's moaning before she takes back the question. *Andrea walking and getting jumped by a Variant, making her scream and throw the controller. She then comments that using the controller might be dangerous. *Sydney getting the camera and sees the Variant surrounding her, she wonders if they can see her before she realizes that they can. Part Thirteen *Renae looking at a corpse at the end of the vents, afraid to get close to it. Someone off-screen then makes a noise, making Renae jump and scream. *Sydney approaching a door with a Variant behind it and says that he looks like Voldermort. *Andrea finding the key but feels that it feels too easy. She then attempts to open it but gets jumped, which makes her scream. Part Fourteen *Renae asking why the Variants in the asylum aren't wearing pants and suggesting that Miles should take off his pants since he doesn't need them. *Andrea telling a Variant that he should cover his lower body and he should be more modest about his private areas. *Renae entering a room and sees another Variant with no pants, though she says that he probably likes it since he seems prepared for it. *Renae seeing on of the twins touching himself and is disgusted by it. *Sydney watching Father Martin get burned alive, saying that it feels like a trainwreck she needs to watch. *Mackenzie attempting to hide in a fireplace but Walker drags her out of it. *Andrea attempting to escape Walker but gets stuck on a plant and gets killed by Walker. *Renae and Andrea noticing the elevator descending further down, confusing Renae and making Andrea more anxious. Part Fifteen *Andrea reading a sign that says to wash hands to avoid contamination and sees the mutilated corpse and notes the irony. *Andrea running away from the Walrider and opens a door, only to find Walker. *Renae watching Walker get killed by the Walrider and gets excited about it. *Sydney saying that she should be sad about the death of Walker and realizes that the Walrider explodes people from the inside. Part Sixteen *Sydney attempting to jump a large gap but fails. *Renae activating the failsafe and watches Billy's death and celebrates. *Andrea saying that she doesn't want Miles to die. *Sydney, Mackenzie, and Renae watching the final cutscene. Sydney and Renae are annoyed by the SWAT team shooting and killing Miles, while Mackenzie laughs at it since she finds it typical. External Links Category:Misc Category:Montage Category:Stacy Category:Mariya Category:Renae Category:Sydney Category:Andrea Category:Mackenzie Category:2014